


A Stable Relationship

by AWF



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human on Pokemon, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Other, Vaginal Sex, equine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: After a long day of working out in the barn, trainer Cam decides to take some time to enjoy a little "horse play" with his Rapidash. That means he fucks her.
Kudos: 25





	A Stable Relationship

The smell of dirt, hay, and sweat permeated the air as Cam worked to clean out the old barn. He had been putting it off for far too long, finding any excuse  _ not _ to do it, but he had run out of excuses, and it needed to be done, so he finally decided to get it done.

It had taken the better part of the day to get it done, but he was almost finished now. One last hay bale was all that stood between him and being able to say he was finished. Cam grabbed ahold of the twine that held the bundle of dried grass together and gave it a mighty heave and tosses it up to the upper loft, which was no small feat, considering each bale weighed well over fifty pounds each Cam slapped his hands together a couple times and sighed. He was a dirty, sweaty mess, but at least he was through.

A sudden snort from the other end of the barn drew Cam’s attention. It came from the large white mare with the fiery mane that had been watching him work all afternoon. The Rapidash tapped her foot on the ground while she lazily chewed on a mouthful of loose hay she had found on the ground.

“Don't look at me like that,” Cam said, referring to the completely disinterested way she was watching him. “If you had arms, I would've made you help!”

Rapidash snorted again and shoot her burning mane. She was more of a show horse than a workhorse. One good look at the patches of dirt and pieces of dry hay stuck all over her trainer's sweaty, shirtless body told her that she didn't want anything to do with helping.

“Well, I'm done anyway, so I guess you lucked out.” Cam trotted over to his Rapidash and stood by her, looking back at the barn he had just cleaned. It was still a barn, but at least now it was a relatively  _ clean _ barn. All the tack and gear was properly hung on the walls, the feed bags were stored where they wouldn't get wet and go bad, and the hay bales were all up on the loft. As far as clean barns went, this one was pretty presentable. Cam leaned over and rested an arm over the mare’s back. “What do you think?”

Rapidash thought it didn't matter. A barn was a barn. As long as she had somewhere warm and dry to sleep and had plenty of fresh food, she was fine with it. She whinnied dismissively and flicked her flaming tail at her trainer. Cam wasn't worried about getting burned, though. Thanks to the magic of Pokemon anatomy that still wasn't fully understood, a Pokemon could have part of their body be on fire or literally  _ be _ fire, and not burn or scorch their own trainer. Unless they wanted to. Luckily for Cam, she didn't.

Cam thought he had put in a pretty good day’s work, which was saying a lot, because he wasn't very fond of phrases that included the word work. “Oh, what the heck do you know.” He lifted his hand and patted her. He was closer to her back than her front, so what he meant to be a friendly pat on the back ended up being a firm pat on the rump.

Surprised by the sudden slap to her hind end, Rapidash snorted again and stomped her front foot into the ground. She wouldn't have made an issue out of it had it just been the one slap, but her trainer had started rubbing his hand over her flank as well. Only on the side of her thigh, but he was still close enough to her tail that it made her feel a little giddy.

It was Cam’s chuckling that brought her back to attention. She craned her neck around so she could see him. He was still running his hand up and down the side of her leg, but he had moved it even farther back, and he was staring right at her tail. What the heck did he find so funny? “It kind of looks like it's blowing kisses,” he said, a big grin on his face.

Rapidash's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Cam was talking about her cunt! She hadn't noticed that all his patting and rubbing had aroused her, and that she had reflexively lifted her tail and started winking at him. She slapped her tail back down and twisted her body, pulled her hind end away from him.

Cam faked the fakest pout possible. “Aww, come on. I was thinking about kissing it back.” Cam changed his pout into a picker and started making kissing noises.

This only flustered her even more. It was hard to believe the features of her equine fave could make such an embarrassed expression, but she managed to. She couldn't believe her trainer was saying such lewd thing, especially out here in a dingy, dirty old barn, while he was shirtless, covered in sweat and filth, and.. shirtless.

As disgusting as she knew it was, she couldn't help but notice how strangely handsome he looked. The sheen of sweat only accentuated his rugged physique, and and the smudges of dirt on his face and chest gave him a rough, almost wild look. She knew the last thing she should be thinking was how attractive he looked, bit that was  _ exactly _ what she was thinking. He made her think of the human equivalent of a stallion.

Then she saw his stupid kissy face again, and the mood was gone. For her, but not for Cam. At first, he had only been joking, but the more he thought about how her horse pussy had been pushing like that, the more he started playing with the idea of taking things a little further. Maybe his work wasn't done after all. “Now you're just teasing me,” he said in a more serious tone.

Teasing? Rapidash glanced back again. Damnit, her tail was up again! Even when her mind thought he was completely reprehensible, her body still wanted him. Now that she had noticed, she couldn't help but feel the electric tingle of arousing coursing through her. It took everything she had, but she forced her pussy to stay closed through sheer will power, clamped her tail back down the middle of her rump, and started walked away.

Cam watched her take a few steps and said, “Aw, don't go.” He smiled when she stopped and looked back, glad that he still had her attention. “You know I was just playing around. I wasn't trying to upset you or anything. And, honestly, I think it's  _ really _ hot when you do that.” He was talking about her winking, obviously.

Well great. Now that her trainer had started to take things seriously again, the mare couldn't help but feel that raw attraction start selling up again. She kind of wanted him to do something stupid, just so she would have an excuse to hurry up and leave, before her lust for the better of her.

It was no use. Not only did she want him, but she wanted  _ him _ to want  _ her _ . She could feel her tail starting to quiver. It wouldn't be long before she lost control and flagged him again, and she knew it.

Fine! Rapidash huffed, snorted, and turned her head up, but she slowly gave in and started to raise her tail again. This time, she was doing it intentionally. That she was doing it on purpose made her feel a little dirty, but she  _ liked _ it.

All Cam had to say at the sight was, “Wow.” He took a few steps closer and closed the distance she had put between them, gently resting his hand on her hainch to let her know he was behind her. She had her flaming tail lifted, but Cam still put a hand under it and moved it a little bit more to the side so he could get a better look. “Wow,” he said again.

Rapidash dared to look back. She was hit with a sudden bout of self consciousness when she saw him gawking at her back there. She felt so shameless, so exposed, having him stare at her most private area, and she loved it. She felt the urge coming. She tried to fight it, tried to maintain the last sliver of her dignity, but she couldn't hold back anymore. The muscles between her thighs tense uncontrollably, and her bright pink equine clit flared up. Rapidash dropped her head. She couldn't watch him watching her any longer.

Cam didn't share a single ounce of Rapidash’s modest. He was completely engrossed in what he was looking at. “It's just.. there's nothing else like it,” he said to no one on particular. He focused his thoughts a little and looked up. “That's something that humans girls can't do,” he said, speaking with a little more focus. “Or any other kinds of Pokemon, either. It's something that only horses do-” He briefly paused his monologue when she winked again, then resumed. “And it's just so.. neat.”

Rapidash picked her head back up and looked back with a frustrated glare. Neat? That's all he had to say? She had given up the last shred of her privacy for him and all he could say was that it was  _ neat _ ? But then she saw  _ how _ he was looking at her. The look of absolute fascination in his eyes made her feel better.

Cam watched her wink several more times and before looking up and catching her eye. He gave her a smile and patted her on the thigh. “You know,” he said with a strange calmness, “I was joking earlier, but, about what I said earlier.. I think I do want to, that is, if you don't mind..”

What was he trying to say? Rapidash shook her mane and blew a breath of air through her lips. She had a feeling she should know what she meant, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Cam decided the best course of action was to show her what he meant, so he leaned down and kissed her of the curve of her rump. Rapidash’s dark eyes went wide with surprise as she watched him slowly make his way down the back of her muscular flank, pressing his lips against her every few inches. No way, he was  _ not _ about to do what she thought he was! He  _ couldn't _ be. The anticipation made her shudder, and the convulsions between her legs was getting more intense.

Cam smooched his way right down the back of her leg. He worked his, kneeling down on one knee to get lower, and eventually found himself face to face with everything she kept hidden under her tail. He was so close that he could hear the wet, squelching noise her pussy was making with each wink.

This was the moment of truth. Cam bit his lip and steeled himself. He had his fair share of legs wrapped around his face before, but this was completely different. Cam wasn't one to second guess himself once he had decided to do something, and he wasn't about to start doing it now. He watched and waited, but didn't have to wait long. As soon as her meaty bud presented himself, he leaned in and put his lips over or.

Rapidash thought he heart stopped beating for a moment. She could feel every single hair on her body go rigid as her trainer pressed his mouth against her tender flesh. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, bit she knew right away.. she liked it.

Cam couldn't believe he was doing it either, but he was, and it wasn't so bad. It was the first time he had ever tried to make out with a moving target before, but he quickly got the hang of it. It didn't take long before his quick little pecks turned into a deep, open mouthed kiss. He went at it with all the passion and fervor he would use if her were making out with anyone else, tongue and all. Her pungent scent filled his nose and mouth. It had a certain musky sweetness that he couldn't get enough of.

He wanted more. He put his hands on her inner thighs and used his thumbs to pull her toghtly sealed lips apart. They had a much more rubbery texture than the pussies Cam was used to spreading, but they were just as wet and pink on the inside as any of them. Cam put his tongue on her winking clit again and licked her all the way from the bottom to the top.

Cam lapped at the mare like a dog until she was thoroughly soaked. He started focusing more on the top of her pussy, right over her opening. A human tongue could only do so much to a horse’s pussy, but he was doing as much as he could with it.

As far as Rapidash was concerned, it was enough. It was the first time she’d ever been eaten out before, and it had her so hot and bothered that she didn't know what to do with herself. She lowered her head to the ground and panted heavily.

Cam licked and licked, up and down the middle of her slot, all around the sides of her vulva, he even sucked on her winking clit some more. There was only one place he hadn't put his mouth on yet, and by now, he figured why not. He started rubbing his tongue up her again, higher and higher, until he was right on the edge of her anus. Cam only stopped for half a second to think about what he was about to do, then did it.

Rapidash clenched her teeth as her head jerked back up. She squealed a high pitched whinny as her back legs instinctively reared up and kicked. Direct hit. Her hooves caught Cam square in his chest and sent him flying to the other side of the barn.

Her expression changed from one of shock to worry when she realized what she had done. She turned her body around and trotted over to where her trainer was sprawled out on the ground. He had a pair of bright red horseshoe shaped bruises on his chest, but other than that, he still seemed ok.

“O..ok,” he said as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows. “I take it you're not into butt stuff..”

Rapidash snorted and turned her head. She felt a little bad for what she had done, but she also kind of thought he deserved it because of what  _ he _ had done. She hadn't been expecting him to suddenly start probing her donut with his tongue like that.

“Guess we're done then,” Cam said. He figured he’d killed the mood again. “Sorry about, er..  _ that _ . I'll try to remember not to next time.” He lay back down on the ground and sighed. He could smell so many smells on himself, and he could feel the dirt practically crawling all over his skin. He  _ really _ needed a shower now.

But he wasn't going to have a chance to get one anytime soon. Rapidash wasn't done with him just yet! She craned her neck down and put her lips over the waist of his trousers.

“Whoa there, girl,” said exclaimed when he felt her muzzle brushed against his wasn't. “Whatcha doing there?”

What she was doing was using her dexterous lips to unfasten the button of his pants. It took moments, and once it was loose, she bit down and the edge of his trousers and snatched them back. She was still sopping wet and she expected him to finish the job.

Cam’s erect penis popped up and soon as she pulled his pants down a few inches. Rapidash eyed it with a hungry, listful stare. Her trainer was a pretty good size, especially for a human. Cam had just figured out what she was trying to do, when she suddenly turned and walked away.

She returned a moment later, rolled a short, stout feed bucket across the ground with her snout. She rolled it right up to Cam’s feet, set it upright, and then turned herself around right in front of it. She glanced back, her eyes still full of that carnal desire, and lifted the flaming mass of her tail.

Cam didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He was going to let his hard dick do all the talking. He stood, brushed himself off, stepped up on the upturned bucket, and grabbed her tail. He pushed it to the side and got as close to her body as he could, then took his penis and started rubbing the top up and down her slit.

All it took was one push and his cock slid right in. Inspire of the difference in their sizes, it was an pretty snug fit. Rapidash's body was mostly pure muscle, and that included the her pussy. Cam could feel it squeezing and gripping his dick the second he was in her.

This was not the time for slow, passionate love making. The was the time for a hot, hard fuck. Cam slapped his hands on Rapidash’s round backside and held on as best he could as he went from zero to sixty on her cunt. Rapidash  _ loved _ it. She threw her head back and let out a loud, deep whinny.

Cam smashed his hips against her as hard as he could, watching as her greedy cunt swallowed his cock over and over again. She was winking like crazy now, and every time she did, it felt like her pussy was about to push him out. Cam timed his thrusts so that he was pushing in right when she winked. Oh man,  _ that _ felt amazing.

Anyone who thought the size between human and horse cock would keep a human from satisfying a horse was dead wrong. Sure, a horse cock was about the size of the average human forearm, but they hardly put half of it in during sex, and even then, male horses were all one pump chumps. Cam had been going at her full speed for several minutes now, which felt like an eternity to Rapidash.

Between Cam’s saliva and her own juices, she was a wet mess down there, and the closer she came to climaxing, the wetter she got. Cam could tell she was getting close. He dug his fingers into her firm flanks and doubled down. That was all Rapidash needed to push her over the edge. She squealed and breighed as she pawed at the ground with her front foot. Cam slammed himself against her one last time and held himself in place. He grunted as his dick shot a load of thick white cream into her convulsing pussy. She was squeezing his cock so hard with her orgasm that he thought she might actually push his dick out! But he held his ground until her powerful cunt muscles had milked every drop of cum from his balls.

They both needed a few moments to catch their breath. Rapidash's cunt kept pulsing and squeezing so much that her trainer's dick stayed completely hard even though he had just blown so a huge load.

Cam took a long, slow breath and started pulling his hips back. His dock wobbled on the air once he freed it from her cunt's powerful grip. He kept a hand on her side to steady himself while he stepped off the bucket because going that hard for that long while standing had left him a little light headed, but he was ok once his feet were back on solid ground again.

Rapidash slowly lowered her tail back down now that their little foiré was over. She stepped sideways a bit and turned her long body around her trainer, then nudged at his arm with her nose.

“That was pretty intense,” Cam said as he patted the top of Rapidash's head. She nickered softly at his touch and pressed the side of her face against the side of his shoulder. “I'll have to start cleaning the barn out more often.”

Rapidash shook her bristling mane and gave him a hefty snort of agreement.


End file.
